Talk:Mega Man's Soccer
Longest password? Is the"longest passwords ever" bit accurate, or POV? Name I think the official name is Mega Man Soccer rather than Mega Man's Soccer, or am i wrong? someone should change the name of the article :Both are right. "MM'sS" is used in the game's title screen, and "MMS" in the box. -- 18:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, the title screen says "Megaman's Soccer". "Mega Man's Soccer" doesn't exist anywhere. ▫ JohnnyMrNinjatalk 01:33, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Huh? You moved the page because of the space between Mega and Man? Many games have different spellings. Mega Man for example is written as "Megaman" in some games. Funnily, in MM&B he is "Megaman" while the other characters have space like "Proto Man" (also in MM3). In MMPU it's the inverse, "Mega Man" and the others "Protoman" (and Wily's talk from MM5). In MM10 both Mega and Proto have space. And this game has some translation mistakes like "Rockman", "Blues Field" and "Bomberman". And from what I remember some title screens have the title together but have space in other sources. Should it be moved back or kept like this? I think "Mega Man's Soccer" is more accurate due to being used in-game. --''Quick'' (u•t) 01:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Fair enough. I'm used to WP which is more literal-minded, but it makes sense to ignore the difference of a space if the series is so inconsistent in that regard. There are two other reasons why I think this is the better title. The first is that almost every other website refers to it by this title, including professional gaming websites like GameSpot (link). The second reason is that it is consistent with every other localized English version of a Mega Man game; they are consistently "Mega Man XXXXXXX". However, if you wish to move it back I will not object. ▫ JohnnyMrNinjatalk 02:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::The naming inconsistency is really a bit annoying. The "Megaman's Soccer" is also used in the in-game copyrights, but "Mega Man Soccer" is also used in the back of the box. -_-' I personally prefer to use in game text over early game boxes and manuals due to them having some misnamings and inaccuracies, like "BBAMM", Humanoids, Electric Man, Energy Crystal and more... And "Mega Man's Soccer" is also closer to the original Japanese name. (Although the games aren't mistake proof either... Right, Wiley, Load Chaud, Lavatory, ...) --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:53, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Ending Revealed! Apparently Mega Man soccer does have an ending: TMMN We should add that to the article. Similarities to Mega Man 5 I just made an edit that got undid regarding the similarities of some of the music between Mega Man 5 and this game. It is both the Field/Stage Select and the Robot Master intro music. Here are some examples: Mega Man Soccer Field Select: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rprRxwsIQ-M&feature=related Mega Man 5 Stage Select: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoURky2zdoc I couldn't find the "Robot Master intro" music...if anyone knows what I'm talking about. I feel this is sufficient proof as far as the music goes. If anyone disagrees and explains why, please explain. --Doicm 21:03, February 16, 2012 (UTC) bootleg? AVGN episode at the end of the vid,the man is playing MEGA MAN SOCCER and said'I DONT WANT FAKKKKKEEEEEE GGGGAAAAAMMMMMEEESSSSSS!!!!!!! and destroys the window. is there any bootlegs of mega man soccer?????--Supershaokahn (talk) 08:34, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :He actually asked "WHAT WHERE THEY THINKING!?", cause a soccer game with Mega Man was way crazy for him (Mario also got one on Wii, so...?). And dunno, but as many games have pirate copies, maybe? --''Quick'' (u•t) 19:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC)